<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just My Luck. by Sentient_Stove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833075">Just My Luck.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentient_Stove/pseuds/Sentient_Stove'>Sentient_Stove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrinette April, Gen, Ladybug - Freeform, Lila Rossi - Freeform, Luka Couffaine - Freeform, Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Miracle Queen, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Tikki - Freeform, adrien agreste - Freeform, chat noir - Freeform, kagami - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentient_Stove/pseuds/Sentient_Stove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my luck<br/>How unlucky can you get before it’s just a bad fluke?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just My Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok! I have a tumblr where this has been originally posted: miraculous-mused<br/>Go follow me if you like.  Anyway, part one of two, part two will be uploaded Monday, April 27, 2020.<br/>Please keep comments clean and no harassment of others! Thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Just my luck.</em>
</p>
<p>        Marinette Dupain-Cheng thinks as rain falls and thunder clashes in the sky while she waits for the endless downpour to lighten up.  Then, a boy, with a soft apology and a black umbrella, offering her his friendship.</p>
<p>        Marinette never looks at the rain the same way again.</p>
<p>        <em>Just my luck.</em></p>
<p>        Ladybug rolls her eyes as she teases her partner, pushing away his advances and cherishing their fragile friendship.  She’d do anything for this black cat, and his terrible luck.   She’s willing to do anything for anyone in Paris and she’s glad to have Noir by her side.</p>
<p>       <em> Just my luck.</em></p>
<p>        She screams in her heart when this stupid cat risks his life for her.  Marinette was never lucky before her miraculous, but when Chat does stuff like what happened with Timebreaker, her heart shatters a bit more.</p>
<p>        Ladybug fears a day when her cure won’t bring him back.</p>
<p>       <em> Just my luck.</em></p>
<p>        Marinette panics when Chat sees her on her balcony, when she is sad and alone because a boy with a beautiful face and an even more caring heart is trapped in his house without any escape.</p>
<p>        Turns out this stray has a soft side, a side Ladybug hasn’t seen, but Marinette gets to know how much he cares.</p>
<p>      <em>  Just my luck.</em></p>
<p>        Ladybug grumbles when Chat Noir doesn’t show up when Style Queen has a temporary reign.  She can’t believe he lost his miraculous and now she has to fight the most powerful akuma she’s ever faced-- alone.</p>
<p>
  <em>         Just my luck.</em>
</p>
<p>        Marinette panics - again-  when Chat lands on her balcony after an akuma attack, which leads to her admitting that she loves him.  </p>
<p>         It would have been so much better to just let him finish his sentence.  Her father wouldn’t have been akumatized.</p>
<p>
  <em>          Just my luck.</em>
</p>
<p>          Ladybug screams after Oblivio, embarrassed that she kissed Chat Noir and she doesn’t even remember it.  A part of her is scared that her heart might belong to someone else now, and it isn’t Adrien or Chat.</p>
<p>          Life was so much simpler before Hawkmoth.</p>
<p>
  <em>          Just my luck.</em>
</p>
<p>         Marinette spends too much time trying to tell Adrien that Lila is manipulating him.  It’s only after Oni-chan is de-akumatized that she realizes that it’s too late.</p>
<p>          She wishes that she was as confident as Kagami.</p>
<p>
  <em>          Just my luck.</em>
</p>
<p>          Ladybug yells at Chat Noir after the Gamer’s reemergence.  He’s too reckless and she always has to pay the price.  </p>
<p>          He promises not to do it again.</p>
<p>          She knows he’s lying.</p>
<p>
  <em>          Just my luck.</em>
</p>
<p>          Marinette sobs into Luka’s shoulder.  He says little, but when she hears the clatter of his guitar against the cobblestone, she knows that he cares for her as much as Chat cares for Ladybug, as much as Adrien seems to care for Kagami.</p>
<p>
  <em>          Just my luck.</em>
</p>
<p>          Marinette cries quietly in her room, Tikki at her shoulder and a Miracle Box in front of her as she realizes how utterly alone she is now.</p>
<p><em>          Just my luck.</em>  <em>Just my luck.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just My Luck part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien’s POV</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on my tumblr, miraculous-mused.<br/>You should go follow me if ya want:)<br/>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  <em>  Just my luck.</em></p><p>    Adrien sighs when he almost makes it inside the school.   A few more steps and Nathalie would’ve had to let him go, even if it was for just one day.</p><p>  <em>  Just my luck.</em></p><p>    Chat Noir is powerful, arms spread wide as he walks across a tightrope made of his baton, waiting for help to arrive.</p><p>    He didn’t expect her to crash into him, but wow is she amazing, all confidence and boldness.</p><p> <em>   Just my luck.</em></p><p>    Adrien sits next to a boy who tells him that it wasn’t his fault that the black haired girl with pigtails is upset at him, it was Chloe being a witch again.  So he apologizes to her after school.</p><p>    Adrien has never had another friend and now he has Marinette and Nino.</p><p> <em>   Just my luck.</em></p><p>    Chat Noir can’t believe that it’s partly his fault Theo was akumatized.  And his Lady almost paid the price.   He really didn’t mean to be so harsh, but no one knows Ladybug like him.</p><p> <em>   Just my luck.</em></p><p>    Adrien sits alone at lunch.  He wishes that his mother was here, she always made sure that somebody remembered his birthday.</p><p>    He doesn’t know that Marinette’s first words that morning were a happy birthday to him.</p><p>   <em> Just my luck.</em></p><p>    It was Chat’s instinct to protect Ladybug.  So when she was down and Timebreaker thought that she had her, he dove in front of her.  </p><p>    Ladybug is his everything.  </p><p>  <em>  Just my luck.</em></p><p>    Adrien thinks as he runs for his life as fans chase him, reminding him too much of when he was Chat Noir and Darkblade sent minions after him.  Marinette saves him and Adrien has to admit, she’s really a great friend for not being bothered by this.</p><p>    He doesn’t mind that Paris thinks they’re dating, but his heart still belongs to Ladybug.</p><p>  <em>  Just my luck.</em></p><p>    Chat Noir groans as Ladybug tells him about what happened during Style Queen’s reign.   And now he has to live with the fact that she thinks that he’s irresponsible.</p><p>    Chloe wouldn’t have gotten the Bee Miraculous if he hadn’t been hit.</p><p> <em>   Just my luck.</em></p><p>    Adrien screams as the bars come slamming down, trapping him, his breath hitching as he cries out for his father to save him.</p><p>    What he doesn’t know is that it’s his father who is the cause of his pain and that Hawkmoth feels every agonized cry of his lonely, broken son.</p><p> <em>   Just my luck.</em></p><p>    Chat Noir collapses in an alley as Miraculer wreaks havoc, the force of three Cataclysms making stars dance in his vision as he keeps Mayura at bay.</p><p>    He wonders if giving up would be okay now.  </p><p>    He keeps fighting though.</p><p> <em>   Just my luck.</em></p><p>    Adrien praises his lucky star as he accepts the Snake Miraculous eagerly.  25,913 times later, he’s broken, knowing that he can’t save Ladybug as himself.</p><p>    Her screams still haunt his sleep.</p><p>  <em>  Just my luck.</em></p><p>    Chat Noir curses when he realizes that he was fooled by a Ladybug that was actually a Sentimonster.  She was so perfect and accepting of him and he actually fell for it.</p><p>    Noir doesn’t understand that Hawkmoth is his father, that his father threw him off the Arch of Triumph.</p><p>
  <em>    Just my luck.</em>
</p><p>    Adrien has no idea what happens in a future where he knows who Ladybug is.  What he did as Chat Blanc, the insanity in his eyes as he tried to destroy the nothingness left inside his soul.</p><p>    He holds the beret that Ladybug delivered and runs his hands along the seaming. It feels familiar…</p><p> <em>   Just my luck.</em></p><p>    Chat thinks as Ladybug cries into his chest while he holds them under the water, safe from Miracle Queen’s wasps.  He keeps her close and promises that he’ll always be there for her.</p><p>    He hopes that they can get the Miracle Box back.  After all, he acts, even when there is no plan.</p><p>  <em>  Just my luck.</em></p><p>    Adrien gives up on ever being with Ladybug.  Sitting with Kagami, he can’t help but look over and see Marinette, who is sitting with Luka as he plays the guitar.</p><p>    He wonders how different his life would be if he had met Marinette before Ladybug.</p><p> <em>   Just my luck.</em></p><p>    Chat Noir whispers it to an open sky.  The stars are beautiful, at least what stars that can be seen with the Paris skyline that entrances all who come.</p><p>    A city of love-- more like a city of heartbreak.</p><p>    <em>Just my luck.  Just my luck.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>